I Will Never Forget You, Takashi
by lilypop8
Summary: Tamaki decides that the Host Club should go visit sick childern for a whole entire month! Starting today! But what happens when our Favorite Character, Mori meets a girl named Amber who has heart and kidney problems? R&R please.


This happened in a dream of mine one night and thought it would be a great idea to write since I haven't seen one like this yet, so please enjoy and also this is my first one-shot story!

I do not own OHSHC or any of its characters. I only own Amber.

Oh and this is all in Mori's P.O.V, by the way.

_xXxXx_

Mitsukuni and I were heading to the Host Club, like we do everyday after school. I watched as Mitsukuni skipped down the halls happily. I smiled down at my cousin. I would always be there to protect him. That thought have reminded me of the conversation I had with Haruhi the other day. She said that it was nice of me to protect Mitsukuni all the time and forever, but then she asked if I would protect anyone else. I didn't know how to answer that, so I just shrugged and the conversation had ended from there.

Soon, we had finally made it into the Third Music Room and everyone else was there. Mitsukuni said 'Hello' to all of our club friends and I nodded my head to them.

I looked around at everyone and it seemed normal. Kyoya was typing away on his laptop, Haruhi was being harassed by the twins, Tamaki tried to pull them away from her, and Mitsukuni was now eating cake with Usa-chan. I smiled at my cousin, watching his never ending smile be placed upon his lips. Suddenly, the conversation between Haruhi and I had the other day popped into me head… Would Mitsukuni really be the only one I want to-…

Kyoya cleared his throat, glancing over at Tamaki.

"Tamaki, don't you have something to tell everyone?" Kyoya questioned.

I raised a brow, curious. I wondered what it was this time. New outfits for tomorrow? That was usually it. Tamaki blinked and jumped away from Hikaru and Karou, who now looked questioningly at Tamaki, as well as Haruhi, Mitsukuni and I.

"Everyone we are going to a children's hospital today and be assigned to sick children for a month!" Tamaki announced, going into a dramatic pose while holding a red rose to his chest. "We shall bring them happiness! It will be a good deed!"

"So were going to be around sick children? EW!" Hikaru and Kaoru chorused.

"Don't be mean you two!" Haruhi scolded them as usual. "And besides, the kids aren't contagious. If they were, they wouldn't let us be around them."

Hikaru and Kaoru shrugged. "Whatever,"

Mitsukuni bounced over to Tamaki, holding Usa-chan to his chest. "When do we head out, Tama-chan?" Mitsukuni asked excitedly.

Tamaki turned towards Kyoya, questioning him when we were supposed to go.

"We have an appointment after the club." Kyoya said, glancing at his watch.

_xXxXx_

The Host Club was now closed.

We all headed out to Tamaki's limo. Only the Host Club was being assigned to the sick children. Probably Tamaki signed up us for. The car ride was not silent. But I didn't mind, it was like this everyday. Mitsukuni was talking about how excited he was to make new friends, but my thoughts were on other things. It was on the conversation Haruhi and I had the other day. Would I protect someone else besides my cousin someday? Would I really?

My thoughts were soon interrupted by Mitsukuni saying we were at the Children's Hospital now. We entered and saw there were a few nurse's in colorful outfits, probably for the children. There were also some children who looked sickly playing with some toys on a rug. A nurse with long black hair and green eyes came up to us smiling.

"Hello, you must be the Host Club that signed up for bringing some sick children happiness am I right?" She asked.

"Yes we are. It's very nice to meet you, Taka-san." Tamaki said as he red her name tag and held her hand.

Taka-san smiled warmly at Tamaki, but soon took her hand back, slightly confusing our Host Club King.

"It's nice to meet you all! I already know all of your names from the sheets here, so no need to introduce yourselves, now please follow me and I will show the room you all will be in." Taka said, motioning for us to follow her.

Soon, we were following her up some stairs. The walls were yellow, pink and blue. All colorful colors for the kids of course. She came up to a room that had a 23 number on it and entered. She motioned for us to come in and we did. There were kids in bed about four boys and three girls. They were all smiling and talking to each other and playing with toys. For a bunch of sick kids, they looked very lively and happy.

"Everyone may I have your attention!" Taka called out. The children all turned their heads, looking at Taka and soon paying attention to her. "All right, I told you all last week that you were going to have some visitors come by and visit you all for a whole month! Well this is them, the Host Club!" All the kids smiled at us and said 'Hello'. Taka turned to my friends and me, and smiled. "They all know who you all are, since I told them about you all. They were really excited when I told them last week. So just pick one and start your visit." She said before leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

I watched as my friends chose a kid. Soon I saw that every kid was taken…expect for this one girl in the back. She didn't look amused or anything, she was just staring out of the window her bed was next to. She looked to be around ten years old. She had light brown hair that went past her shoulders and dark blue eyes, that held a certain emotion in them. Loneliness, possibly? Since she was the last kid I went up to her. She didn't seem to notice my presence or maybe she was just ignoring me.

"Hi." I said trying to gain her attention. She turned her head to me and looked at me, with a pained look, before going to look back out of the window.

"Hey tall dude," I heard a kid call me, well I at least guessed. I turned my head to see a boy with black hair and gray eyes. Kyoya was sitting with him.

"That's Kioshi Amber. She doesn't talk at all. She hasn't for years. So don't expect her to talk, or anything." I nodded and turned back to Amber. She was still looking out at the window.

I decided to sit in the chair next to her bed and looked at what she was watching out of the window. Her eyes were focused on a little girl and her two parents that looked happy together. I saw envy in her eyes and then pain and loneliness again. I heard her sigh and then look over to me. She looked into my eyes and I looked into hers. She seemed to be suffering through a lot of pain; I wonder what sickness she had. We looked at each other for what seemed forever, but it wasn't, because it was time to leave. I got up and followed Mitsukuni out of the room. I turned to see the girl still looking at me and then soon, we were all out of the hospital.

_xXxXx_

_**(-The Next Day-)**_

We all went to the hospital again. I was sitting in the same seat as last time. The girl named Amber and I was staring at each other again. Her eyes looked kind of shocked today.

"Y-you came back?" She asked quietly only enough for me to hear. I was surprised at how sweet and innocent her voice sounded.

I nodded my head. And I thought the girl didn't talk…

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I have to for a month," I replied.

"Oh…I see." She said. She seemed kind of disappointed, and yet happy. "What's your name?" She asked me.

"Takashi Morinozuka, but you can just call me, Mori," I replied.

"I'm…Kioshi Amber. But, Amber is just fine." She seemed to hesitate for a minute there on her name. Amber and I stared at each other again, not looking away from another's gaze. I felt a small hand on my shoulder. I looked and it was Mitsukuni.

"It's time to go home." He said and I nodded. I looked at Amber before standing up; her eyes showed that she seemed sad now.

"W-will you come back tomorrow?" She asked in a whisper. I was the only one to hear, seeing as Mitsukuni waited for me by the door.

I nodded my head and then left.

_xXxXx_

_**(-The Next, Next day-)**_

I came back again to the hospital, this time I really wanted to see Amber for some reason. I went to my usual seat and she was staring out of the window again looking at the same little girl and couple.

"I am so envious of that little girl, able to be with her family happily." I heard Amber say quietly. She hugged her knees to her chest, and placed her chin on top. "My parents loved me and I loved them, but then I was hospitalized when my heart and kidney started to fail on me. Something that ran on my dad's side of the family, from what they told me. They visited for about a year, I wouldn't talk to them much. I was real depressed. And scared. I had forgotten on to talk back then…at least to them… Then they started to come less and less and I kept talking less more, then I soon stopped and they stopped coming." Her parents have stopped coming to visit her. She had no one to visit her, expect me now, how sad.

"I'm sorry." Was all I could really say, I didn't know what else to say. I lowered my eyes to the ground, but brought them back up when I heard Amber lightly laugh.

"It's okay. They, at least, send me a letter once a month and I will write back. So at least I know they are alive and doing well." Amber had a pretty laugh, but she didn't show it much.

"How long…have you been in here?" I asked. She looked at me and thought for a moment.

"About five years. I am ten now so I was five years old when I came in here." She replied. She was so young, when she came in here, I felt bad for her. She didn't get to experience much.

"Oh."

"Mori…even after a month is up will you still come visit me?" She asked. Suddenly I looked up at her eyes. For some reason I wanted to visit her and make sure she got better each day.

I nodded my head and she gave me a small smile. Her smiled was also very pretty even if it was only a small one.

We soon started to talk more about ourselves, I found out her favorite color was dark purple and that she loved the drums when she was little, although she never got to play them. I soon had to leave with everyone else. I told her I would come back tomorrow and left.

_xXxXx_

It had been three weeks now and I had gone to the hospital everyday with Mitsukuni and the others. Amber had started to open up to me more and more. We played a few card gamed and I got her a stuffed panda her favorite animal last week. Everyday since she got that from me I would see her holding onto it and not letting go of it, I didn't mind though. She also started to laugh and smile a lot more. She reminded me of Mitsukuni a little and that's when I vowed to protect Amber and Mitsukuni. I wanted Amber to get better so she could see a lot more. I wanted her to be able to grow up and do the things she always wanted to do.

But, a couple of times…her heart had stopped in the middle of the visits. The doctor said that she wasn't getting any better. I worried over Amber, but the doctor said that if she takes her medicine everyday until they can find a heart donor for her she will be fine, but they said nothing of her kidney's yet.

I remember what she said to me last time, she scared me…

_"M-Mori…" Amber clutched her chest, wincing in pain._

_I jumped to her side. "Amber? Is your heart hurting again? I'll go get your doc-." Before I could rush out of the room, a tiny hand caught my big one, pulling me back. Amber looked up to me, her blue eyes filled with many different emotions. I couldn't stand seeing her like this…_

_"M-Mori…I want to tell you…I want to tell you…Thank you…" Amber's eyes slowly began to close, and her heart monitor went off._

_"Amber!" I shouted her name, shocking my friends and all the kids in the room. Suddenly the doctor and his assistants rushed in. They immediately put Amber on a gurney and rushed her out of the room._

I lowered my eyes and looked at my feet. After that, I didn't leave the hospital until late. Mitsukuni stayed by my side, until the doctor came back in, telling me Amber was stable and I would be able to see her tomorrow.

So I had just made it to the hospital and we all headed to the room. We all entered and I looked to the back…only to see Amber wasn't there. Her bed covers and pillows were also…gone. The stuffed animal I gave her lied on the bed though. I walked over and picked it up. Have they moved her to another room? The door clicked open and I say Taka come in. Tears were streaming down her face as she walked up towards me.

"T-Takashi-san," Taka stuttered, walking over to me. Her vision clouded by tears. "A-After you left…Amber…her kidney exploded…and her heart did too…"

My eyes widened, and my mouth dropped open. All time seemed to stop around me. I was having a hard time believing Taka. Amber…was this some sort of joke? If I went in search for you, you would be in another room, happily smiling and laughing, seeing me, right?

"I'm so sorry, Takashi-san!" Taka bowed in apology. "I'm so sorry…But, I think that Amber knew she wasn't going to live after her heart…yesterday." Taka had a hard time finishing her sentences. "She…she wrote you a letter, though. She told me to give it to you, before her kidney and heart…both…" Taka stopped and let out a sob. She reached in her coat pocket and handed me a small envelope. "She says to invite whoever you want…I'm so sorry!" And then, Taka ran out of the room.

My own heart had felt like it stopped when I heard the news. I had grown to like Amber and vowed to protect her as well as Mitsukuni, but I had failed to keep her alive. I carefully opened there envelop and there was a letter inside.

_Dear Mori,_

_I am writing this as my life is being taken away. Please understand and don't be upset, I knew I wasn't going to make it anyways. My heart and kidney died a long time ago…at least that's how I saw it. I am crying as I write this, I am so sorry, but please do not cry for me, I am crying tears of happiness. When you first came I thought you were going to just come then leave like my parents, but you didn't and that made me so happy after long sad years I had here. You were my first best friend ever and I will never forget you and I hope you will never forget me. I enjoyed all the time we had spent laughing and smiling together._

_I am glad I lived long enough to meet you. I had lived in the dark for so long that I didn't think I would ever see the light again, but that's when you came. I soon figured out you were my light that I needed. And I thank you for that! I had a great time getting to know you. I wish I was able to see some of your kendo moves. I use to wish to just die, since I didn't find any light yet, but I am glad that God didn't grant my wish back then. Right now I am going numb, so I must finish this quickly. I am inviting you to my funeral and you may invite your Host Club friends too. I would appreciate it if you all came, please? I am going to miss you, but just know that I will be your guardian angel now, so I will be watching and helping you. I am so glad I met you and will never forget you. I love you like an older brother and best friend._

_Goodbye, Mori. I will always be with you._

_Love, Amber._

I could feel a tear stream down my left cheek. All my friends had now read the letter and now, Mitsukuni, Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru were in tears. I felt Haruhi put her hand on m shoulder and I gave her a small smile as I read the letter over again.

_xXxXx_

It had been a few weeks later and now we were at the graveyard. Amber was in her coffin and about to be buried. They put her coffin in the grave slowly, as I felt another tear go down my face. Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru and Mitsukuni were once again crying. I held onto Mitsukuni and I saw a tear go down Haruhi's face, I watched as Tamaki wiped it form her face. She smiled at him a little and watched as two men threw dirt down in the grave. The most who were crying were a man with light brown hair and dark blue eyes and his wife who had the same hair color and eyes. I guessed they were Amber's parents, she looked just liked them. In fact, she looked a lot like them. Yes, they must've been here parents.

Everyone was now leaving and I stood in front of Amber's grave. I put the stuffed panda down on it and smiled. I knew that somewhere she was watching and smiling at me too.

"Takashi, it's time to go!" I heard Mitsukuni call for me. I stood up and looked at the grave one more time, before meeting up with my cousin.

"What were you doing, Takashi?" He asked.

I smiled at him and said. "Nothing," He just smiled and said 'Ok'.

The wind blew by fast and rapidly. I knew that Amber was here, I could feel her. I looked around and saw a glimpse of her out of the corner of my eye, but then she disappeared.

_"I will never forget you, Takashi…"_

_xXxXx_

Okay, it's done! And I have to admit I cried while I wrote this. My family is looking at me weird right now. Anyway it is COMPLETE!! So please review because I want to see what you guys all thought about it. Can't wait for your reviews, buh-bye!


End file.
